


What happened to us?

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitals, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama's husband, Oikawa Tooru, had been in a coma for months when he finally awoke, and it was an incredible miracle, right?What could possible go wrong?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	What happened to us?

Kageyama had never enjoyed visiting hospitals, and he’d certainly never wanted to say in one himself. They were too bland; too bleak; too cold. They were everything that Kageyama couldn’t stand mushed into one, solitary place. He couldn’t possibly imagine spending his whole life in one, that’s for sure. 

Hell, he didn’t even like staying for just a few hours, like he’d come to do this time around. 

The air had a harsh undertone of bleach, and each hallway that he walked down appeared to be soaking in the stench of death. Pure, unadulterated death. The walls were a plain white, a shade that screamed pureness and hope, but only appeared to be masking the real horrors that went on within the embedded confines. 

Tobio couldn’t help but to shudder, his hands clenching around the stems of flowers he’d brought. His knuckles almost matched the surrounding paint as he gripped tighter. 

In this particular hospital, Kageyama’s anxiety had never spiked harder before. 

“Tobio!” 

Kageyama was jolted from his thoughts as a mellow voice invaded his wandering mind. His brows scrunched a little, and he paused his steps. “Ah?” 

“You’ll never believe it!” 

Oh, that was Suga. 

Kageyama hadn’t known Sugawara Koushi for long, but the time that the two had known each other had been significantly spent. They matched like two peas in a pod, with Suga always being there for Tobio, and the raven-head doing the same for the busy nurse. 

Kageyama had never been more grateful to have somebody by his side in these pressing times. 

“What?” 

Koushi saddled up to Kageyama’s side, gently squeezing at his shoulder. There was a sparkling to the nurse’s grey eyes, holding something akin to both amazement and untainted happiness. Something had happened, something good had happened, was- 

“Your husband is awake!” Suga gushed. 

Time seemed to come to a sudden stop, the whole world freezing around Kageyama’s shocked and quivering form. He felt as if he’d been forcefully thrown into a catatonic-like state – as if a rock had been thrown into the moving cogs of the world, bringing life to a stand-still. Koushi wouldn’t joke like that, would he? He wouldn’t. 

As much as Sugawara liked to joke around at times (Tobio had been at the brunt of many of his pranks), this was a line he wouldn’t overstep. 

This- This was something that Suga just wouldn’t make up. So that meant, that meant- 

“Oh, my God.” 

Kageyama felt the bunched-up flowers slipping from his grip; his skin growing clammy; his heart beating erratically against his chest. 

Tooru was awake. 

“Where is he?! Where’s my husband?!” 

Kageyama was racing through the eerie halls to get to Oikawa’s room – Sugawara hot on his heels. The two had sprinted all the way from the front of the hospital and down to the ICU, where Tooru had been kept ever since the horrifying accident. 

It’d been months since the crash that had almost taken Kageyama’s other half away - the crash that had left Oikawa severely injured and stuck in a hospital bed. 

_“The injury to his brain was so traumatic-”_

Kageyama had spent weeks and weeks having doctors tell him of Tooru’s state; he’d heard so much about what had happened to him, and each way that he’d been damaged, that Tobio could probably write a book at this point. 

They’d repeated so many things, trying to get across to Kageyama that it would be better just to let Oikawa go instead of carrying on treatment. 

_“- It’s unlikely that he’ll ever wake up again-”_

But Kageyama hadn’t cared. As selfish as it may sound, he hadn’t cared that doctors had to put effort into looking after him, that they’d had to go to extensive measures to keep him alive. Things like: moving Tooru to prevent bedsores, giving him the nutrients that he needed to survive, and amongst other things. It was their job after all, right? 

It was just like Kageyama had to put in a mass amount of effort into his volleyball career because it was the route that he’d chosen in life. Everyone had to make sacrifices, right? Everyone had to push through. 

_“- Just a 48% chance of him waking up.”_

That was nearly half. That was almost a 50% chance of Oikawa waking up once again to see the blue of the sky and the green of the grass. To throw himself into rehabilitation programs and get back on his feet again. Hell, to be around Kageyama once more. 

So Kageyama had gone against everyone’s pleas; he’d put his foot down. He had refused to give up on both Oikawa and the chance of him waking, and now it finally appeared as if his stubborn personality had paid off. 

“Ah, sir, we were just about to ring you,” 

Tobio turned his head to look towards a doctor stepping out of Oikawa’s bright room, his own movements faltering slightly, and he came to a sudden stop. (He was almost surprised that Koushi didn’t run right into the back of him.) 

“So, it’s true then?” Kageyama asked anxiously, his calloused hands wringing in front of him. “Tooru’s awake?” 

The doctor smiled somewhat, a tired though pleased expression flashing over his face. 

“Yes, I’m pleased to admit that it’s true. Oikawa Tooru, your husband, awoke today at 12.55 pm, just before lunchtime. I was about to come and ring you, but it appears as if you’re already here. Lucky, I suppose?” 

Kageyama just nodded, his heart racing at the prospect of finally being able to talk to Oikawa again. To squeeze his hand and have him squeeze back. 

“Can I-” His voice cracked a little, and he moved to clear it before speaking again. “Can I go in and see him?” 

The doctor hummed, flipping through his charts for a moment, and then he nodded. “Of course, I don’t see why not. Ah- remember to press the emergency button if something is wrong, or you need a nurse.” The man took a look behind Tobio at Koushi’s grinning form. “... Though I suppose Nurse Sugawara will look after you just fine.” 

The two friends nodded, one clearly more elated than the other, but they were both happy nonetheless. 

“Alright, go on then.” 

Kageyama didn’t wait another moment before he was pushing the door open, his stomach twisting into tight knots and then erupting into a thousand little butterflies. There he was, in all of his sickly glory – Oikawa Tooru. God, Tobio really couldn’t get enough of him. 

He took a step forwards, resisting the urge to throw himself towards his husband out of common decency. (Plus, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Koushi.) 

“Tooru?” 

Oikawa’s head snapped up, his eyelids brushing higher to expose brightly-colored eyes, something that Kageyama hadn’t seen in months now. He looked a little shocked, his previously pale face growing a hot flush to sunken cheeks. 

There was silence for a few moments, the two partners staring at each other with an unwavering gaze, before; 

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
